Over
by serendipitiness
Summary: "When she watched him fight, she could almost feel the lightning he bent shocking her heart to life, and when he gently wrapped her fingers around a soothing cup of ginseng tea, she knew he was it." A series of General Iroh II/Korra drabbles.
1. Over

_Over_

* * *

The telegram had been so succinct and emotionless that for a moment, Iroh was taken aback. To be so emotionless and professional wasn't like her at all. That was more his thing, and he knew Korra knew that.

"Tell the Avatar we will be arriving in three days' time, and that I look forward to regaining Republic City. _Together_."

He had hoped she would discern the meaning behind those words…

…but it was evident that she had not.

Blood and war. Pain and despair. After it was all over, Iroh had hoped. Sitting at the table, waiting for everyone to debrief, he had been apprehensive, nervous, impatient. When she walked in, he had taken a deep breath. Watching that firebender gaze down at her, though, he felt his heart drop. Her returning smile had only been an additional punch to his stomach.

It was already too late, Iroh knew. Korra was his no longer.

* * *

Please read and review(:


	2. Up

_Up_

* * *

"I love you, too."

When she said those words, in the throes of profound relief and bliss, she had meant them. The hug, the kiss, the smiles… coupled with the rediscovery of her bending and the apparent victory over Amon, everything had been absolutely perfect.

Until the death of Katara.

Until reports that Amon had resurfaced at the North Pole.

Until Mako told her he had yet to break up with Asami.

As quickly as she had risen to glory, Korra fell just as fast. In the face of victory, in the face of loss, she felt entirely alone.

Until she saw his warm golden eyes and tiny smile.

Until he gently wrapped her fingers around a soothing cup of ginseng tea.

Until she unwittingly realized that he was by her side, just when she needed it.

Until she heard those three words in his distinct, raspy voice.

Before she knew it, Korra had risen up again, to fight and win and tell off anybody who dared stand in her way. And this time, when she whispered the words in his ear and kissed his cheek, she saw his answering smile and knew for certain that he was _it_.

"I love you, too, Iroh."

* * *

I appreciate every single review as much as we all appreciate General Iroh II's badass bending skills... and his face.


	3. Unlike

_Unlike_

* * *

Sitting with his legs crossed on the worn cushions, tall frame tucked in awkwardly, Katara couldn't help but smile. In him, she saw traces of his mother and his father, but mostly she saw how Zuko might have appeared had Ozai not caused the angry crimson scar that spread across his face like spilled ink.

Iroh maintained perfect decorum, sipping at his jasmine tea every few moments, long fingers grasping the cup just so.

"How do you like Republic City?" she asked warmly.

He cleared his throat. "Every time I pass through, I see the work of Avatar Aang and my grandfather… and you as well, Master Katara. It is impressive."

Oh, that voice. That rough, telltale voice that informed her exactly whose bloodline he descended from…

She had missed it.

"You are rather impressive yourself, young man. Becoming general of the United Forces is no mean feat, especially at your age. I still recall the days when your mother chased you around the palace for fear you would burn down the buildings."

He colored, the flush of his cheeks clashing with the proud red jacket of his uniform, and she was struck once more with just how similar to Zuko he was. "Thank you." Looking down, he sipped at his tea again.

Without a warning, the delicate paper-screened door crashed open, revealing a flustered Korra. "Master Katara! Sorry I'm late for tea, Naga got distracted by the meat skewer cart on the way back –" She stopped abruptly, a sweet smile spreading across her face.

"Iroh!"

As Katara watched him rise to greet her with a bright smile of his own to greet her, saw him gather the girl into his arms and whisper softly in her ear, she realized something.

This General Iroh, from when he was a young prince finding his way under the rule of his grandfather, had appeared to be that ideal blend of Zuko and the first, pai sho-loving Iroh, and Katara had spent the past few minutes comparing him to those men. Watching him now, though, she knew it did him an injustice to reduce him to that.

He was a man, a firebender, and a general. Ingenuous and patient like his great-uncle. Determined and honorable like his grandfather.

But he was also charming and demonstrative and grateful and an array of other qualities that were all his.

Sighing, Katara grinned contentedly.

Apparently, Korra was all his as well.

* * *

Because a little shadow of Zutara never hurt anybody.

Please review(: Let me know if there are any Korroh scenes you'd like to see... I'll try my best.


	4. Parted

_Parted_

* * *

"Where'd you learn to kiss like _that_?" Mako gasped, breath short as he pulled away for a moment. His hair was mussed, his lips were swollen, and his sturdy arms held her tightly in a protective, warm cocoon.

Korra traced a finger along his dark brows and down his straight nose, pressing the pad against his slightly parted lips. She answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before she buried her face in his neck.

_She was about to collapse on the ground from weariness, and though she knew she needed to focus, all she could notice besides her fatigue was the fact that he was _still standing_ despite her incessant attacks._

"_What's wrong, _General Iroh_? Done already?" _

_Her voice, at this moment, was deliberately taunting and sickeningly sweet. Usually at this moment her opponent would come blundering at her in aggravated fury. Instead, Iroh smirked and let out a raspy, "No." _

_And so the sparring continued. Bursts of flame, steaming ice, and a ceaseless downpour of fire left the two staring each other down in a tired stalemate. Korra knew Iroh was a prodigy, but still – she was the Avatar. She had to be _better_._

_Korra glanced back at him, hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. "The White Lotus… couldn't send anyone better to help train me," she provoked, "than _you_?"_

_A faint, dangerous smile playing on his lips, Iroh suddenly swept his foot out with an unexpected burst of energy, sending a swift, burning arc of flame at her face. Surprised, Korra countered with a torrent of fire shooting from her fist. Almost in slow motion, her stare was drawn to the ice-hot lightning that began crackling at his fingertips._

_As she emerged from the smoke and searing crimson flames licking at her heels, ready for the shock, Iroh awkwardly sent the lightning away from her toward a tall ice formation to his left. Seconds later, she knocked him soundly off his feet, pinning him to the glacial ground. _

_W hen her head stopped spinning and she finally focused her gaze, she found herself staring straight down into the eyes of a frowning Iroh. _

_He was frowning and angry and scowling, which is why she told herself that she noticed his dry lips, parted slightly as his warm breath hit her face. Of course, the crinkle between his brows was the reason why she saw just how uncharacteristically smooth his pale skin was. And his eyes… piercing and yellow and intense… _

_His gaze was turned toward her mouth, she could tell. Carefully, she wetted her lips before she spoke. _

"_Lightning is cheating."_

_Iroh cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to that spot between her eyes. "That's why I didn't use it. I wouldn't cheat… it isn't what the Fire Nation does, it isn't honorable." His pupils drifted southward again._

"_You almost did –" _

_Suddenly, Iroh's lips were pressed against hers, and it didn't matter that he had interrupted her and she was seventeen and the Avatar and he was a prince of the Fire Nation. He was here and his strong hands, which had only moments before been unremittingly attacking her with fire, were now threading through her thick hair, kneading at her scalp and forcing a moan from her throat. Finally regaining movement in her limbs after the preliminary shock, Korra pushed back, determinedly if not a little awkwardly. He emitted a low groan that resonated against her lips, sending a shockwave straight through her being and out her every pore._

_He kissed with the same intensity, carefulness, and sheer concentration he had when he fought. She pressed her nails against his back as he expertly ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. The breathless gasp that she let escape her informed him that she wasn't quite as experienced as her eagerness implied._

"_Korra…" Her name reverberated against her pulse as he made his way down her neck._

_At the sound of her own name, Korra pulled back. The sight of heavy-lidded eyes overflowing with desire set her blood boiling, and she roughly pulled his face back to her own._

_When they headed back to the compound, she let him hold her hand._

_Five days later, he was gone to lead the United Forces._

"Korra?"

Mako's gentle voice shook her from her memories and she looked up at him with affection.

"Do you really want to know, Mako?"

He turned away, contemplating, before swiveling his head back toward her.

"No."

Laughing softly, she kissed him again.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to Kats02980416 for the inspiration(:

Confession - one of the reasons why I ship Korroh so hard is because Irohsami makes me wanna regurgitate my last meal a bit. Sorry, Asami, you've been through hell and you're a gorgeous girl, but Iroh and his hotness and voice and his general awesomeness belong 100% to Korra. Now Bolin, on the other hand...

Also, just to let you know, I'm trying to write a mix of happy/sad drabbles... personally as a reader, the heartbreaking stories are the ones that stick with me longest, but believe me, I know how much good a dose of fluff can do a girl.

Happy(er) drabble next?

Thank you for your reviews! Please leave more :P


	5. Yes

_Yes_

* * *

"You're General of the United Forces."

"Yes."

"That's a pretty big deal."

"Yes."

"I'm the Avatar."

"Yes."

"The Avatar maintains peace _and_ balance _and_ harmony in _all_ the kingdoms across _all _the elements across _all time_."

"Yes."

"Would you say that's a big deal?"

"Yes."

"A bigger deal than the General of the United Forces?"

"I suppose…"

(scuffle)

"Alright, alright, yes."

"So the Avatar's word takes precedence over the General's."

"Korra…"

"So if I tell you to try my homemade sea prunes…"

"_Korra_…"

"… you try my homemade sea prunes!"

…

"Yes."

* * *

A/N:

Just an itsy bitsy drabble. Korra's bossy, and we all know it (Iroh included).

Please review! Reviews definitely motivate me.

Let me know what types of stories you'd like to see - happy, sad,, fluffy, canon compliant, AU, _total _AU (modern world, high school, etc.), more ATLA characters... Zutara... hehe... I'm open to anything(:


	6. Stunned

_Stunned_

* * *

Nobody noticed the Avatar lingering behind, quiet and contemplative, until she spoke up.

"Wait. I'm sorry, but..." Korra looked up resolutely, eyes shining. "…I'm not going with you tomorrow."

Mako whirled around in shock. "What?"

"Why not?" asked Asami.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together," General Iroh stated decidedly in an authoritative voice that brooked no argument.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," Korra countered stubbornly. "My gut's telling me it's time to end this… On _my_ terms."

In that moment, her telltale obstinacy reminded everybody just who Korra was. Mako, Bolin, and Asami, after long months in her acquaintance, admittedly had begun to look at Korra as if she was the average bender, the average girl – albeit an impulsive, passionate one who burped like a teenage boy after eating five bowls of noodles.

She wasn't, though. She was the Avatar.

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone," Iroh replied, a hard edge to his voice.

The others looked on Korra apprehensively; she wasn't one to swallow criticism willingly. Mako gestured in the Avatar's direction as if he were about to protest as well, but he was interrupted by an incensed Korra.

"I'm sorry, _General Iroh_? I'm not in the United Forces. You have absolutely no jurisdiction over me, so what makes you think you can tell me how I should handle myself as the Avatar when a madman is upheaving the lives of innocents in Republic City?" She waved her hands about, pointing out their current underground hideout. "This is what we want, right? Balance between benders and non-benders. Well, if you recall, I'm the Avatar and my _duty_ is to maintain balance in the world, and I don't care what it takes for me to achieve that. You know as well anybody that this is something _I_ need to do!" Korra cried, her trembling hands clenched so tight that the blood had drained from her knuckles.

"You're right, Korra. I do know that. I also know that it is absolutely foolish for our greatest hope and strongest symbol of resistance to deliberately put herself in such a vulnerable position before a _madman _who can take away bending," Iroh answered calmly, unfazed by Korra's tirade. "Am I right?" he asked, tone gentler.

The subsequent pause was pregnant with tension. The others watched uneasily as Korra advanced on Iroh, her eyes blazing with anger… and something else.

"General Iroh."

"Avatar Korra."

"You think I can't handle myself out there?"

"I said no such thing." He stepped closer. "I know you can handle yourself out there admirably – I've been a firsthand witness, considering the fact that you saved my life. Even so, we are all on the same side, a team with the exact same goal – to defeat Amon." His harsh gaze had softened slightly, and his golden eyes held something akin to appreciation and determination as he looked at Korra.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow, and you won't say no to that, Avatar or not," Iroh said pleasantly, voice completely bereft of his previous rage, as he placed his calloused hand on Korra's shoulder.

She jerked slightly, as if stunned that the man standing before her, who had seconds ago so vehemently argued with her and angered her and defied her unlike any other, was actual flesh and blood.

"Um… uh, yeah. Alright," she stuttered, cheeks turning a becoming shade of pink.

"Okay then, it's decided. Mako, Bolin, Asami, you three carry out the original plan to take out the Equalists' base tomorrow. Korra and I will go for Amon. Any questions?"

The others shook their heads, though Mako was frowning as he watched Korra suspiciously.

The Avatar looked up at General Iroh and gave a small smile. "No… no questions."

With that, Iroh strode out into the main hall, his carriage straight and regal despite his injured arm and torn United Nations uniform.

Korra's eyes didn't leave him until he turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

A/N:

Opening dialogue belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon and all that. While I'm at it, I own none of the characters or anything associated with The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender in any of these drabbles. If I did, I'd have a mini-Zuko in my right pocket, a mini-Iroh in my left, and a mini-Sokka perched on my shoulder to whisper funny things in my ear all day.

I want to thank every single person that's following this story, and I'm really honored that some of you are following me as well! As to those of you who've favorited this, I send you my gratitude and a bowl of noodles(:

Please review!

A/N 2: I'm getting the feeling from a couple reviews that some readers are under the impression that this is a chaptered, continuous fic... I'd just like reaffirm the fact that this is a _drabble series_. I don't want anybody to get disappointed if they suddenly realize that chapters aren't related.

On that subject, though, if anybody wants me to do a sequel to a certain drabble, I'm definitely up for suggestions.


	7. Free

_Free_

* * *

"It really is just such an absolute honor to be in your presence, Avatar Korra, you simply cannot comprehend it. You have changed our city so greatly that these days I can leave my office and drive home without fear of being mugged by benders or non-benders or thieves or ruffians or… anyway, please forgive me for being long-winded, dearest Avatar, I am just so very excited to be here tonight! As you well know, pro-bending has been put on hold since the terrible reign of Amon ended exactly one year ago, but I am certain to do my utmost to get the sport going once again. I really do hope that the Fire Ferrets will compete once more, and that you will consider allowing Okano Supplies to sponsor your team – I can even guarantee you a free year's stock of scissors!"

"Oh… that's really lovely, Mr. Okano. I'll uh… definitely think about it," Korra answered with a forced smile. Mr. Okano, stuffed into his suit like sausage, beamed, the corners of his mouth stretching so near his ears that Korra was sure the man was in physical pain.

Mr. Okano continued, "I am so grateful for this opportunity—"

"Sir, I apologize for being so rude as to interrupt you from your interesting discussion, but I must speak with the Avatar."

"Oh, G-general Iroh! Of course, of course, our lovely Avatar is all yours, sir. E-excuse me, sir." Mr. Okano scurried away hurriedly, but not before he shouted, "Please remember to consider my offer, Avatar!"

"Is something the matter, General Iroh?" Korra asked, slightly worried.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to catch up with you; after all, it's been about a year since I last saw you. I might've also wanted to distract you from a conversation that I'm sure you were enjoying thoroughly with the esteemed owner of Okano Supplies," the general, replied, smiling.

"You definitely did that," she said slowly, slightly taken by the combination of his bright eyes and the dimple she was surprised to see on his left cheek. Never before had she seen him so relaxed; then again, they'd been fighting a vicious war last time in a desperate bid to save a city. "I suppose that's what I get in return for saving you from drowning last year."

In the background, the orchestra began playing a musical waltz, and Korra turned to watch the couples on the dance floor change their paces, moving in time to the three-beat tempo. She grinned broadly at the sight of Bolin bumbling around with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo clinging onto him.

"Korra." She whipped her head around in time to see Iroh unintentionally mussing up his styled hair in a nervous gesture, much like a typical teenage boy and very much unlike a seasoned general, before stepping back and giving a formal bow.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh," she commented reflexively, startled. She winced a little at seeing Iroh glance down in uncertainty before grabbing his arm, as if to make sure he didn't run away. "Sure," she said, inwardly pleased at his question.

He returned a brilliant smile. As Iroh led her out to the floor under the glowing lights, Korra took a moment to observe the revered general. Last year in the throes of war, she'd been so focused on Amon that anything in the periphery had been wholly ignored. Her recollections of Iroh included… not much, frankly, besides the memories of pulling him out of the murky water and observing his remarkable bending.

Now, though, she was free to look on without anxiety, without the fear that anybody here would be thrust into harm's way… and what she saw before her was, simply put, striking.

_This evening is turning out much better than I had anticipated_, she thought cheerfully, mood much improved.

"Why?"

"Huh? Oh, shoot. Nothing," Korra stuttered, flushing with embarrassment.

Iroh smirked to himself before holding her hand just a little bit tighter. In the middle of a hundred other couples twirling around them, he set her hand upon his shoulder and, grasping her waist, they began to dance.

* * *

A/N: Happy Independence Day! In honor of this celebration of the 236th anniversary of our freedom and independence and whatnot, I thought I'd let our lovely pair celebrate their own one year anniversary of the end of the war. Who knows, maybe there'll be some fireworks for them soon(:

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Safe

_Safe_

* * *

She'd seen scars before. She'd seen Fire Lord Zuko's famed burn from the reviled Ozai, the one that stretched tight across the left of his face, giving him an air of intimidation and gruffness. She herself had a bevy of old injuries that had simply refused to fade from her skin…

… so when it came to scars, Korra wasn't afraid. Usually.

This time, though, she lurched back in utter astonishment and terror when he lifted that infamous mask that she hadn't seen in years. The spider web of angry red lines that spread like a river delta across his strong features and down his neck until it disappeared beneath his worn collar. The awkward angle of his knee that forced him to limp like an old, arthritic man. The missing right hand.

Noatak… Amon… was still alive. Scarred, but alive.

So shocked was she that she watched, paralyzed in silence, as he unhurriedly raised his remaining hand in that dreadful, twitching motion. She felt her boots leave the earth, her joints twist unnaturally, her heart beat in strange time, and still she didn't struggle in her total disbelief… until she felt Noatak's bloodbending probe at the fluttering pulse in her lower belly.

Korra started thrashing then, fighting, _willing_ the Avatar state to come on her so she could hurt him, tear off his other hand, destroy him completely and throw him into an inferno until he was truly dead and suffering in hell. It was there, she was at the edge of it, she could almost grasp it with the tips of her fingers…

… until she heard the sharp crackle of lightning coming from behind her and smelled the distinct, acrid scent of burning flesh. Korra lost the connection, then, as she fell in a crumpled heap to the ground and turned to see Iroh, his handsome face contorted in rage, sending lightning and fire and _hate_ at their enemy.

It was a totally inappropriate time to be impressed once more by his skill and grace, but she was nonetheless. He was a master firebender, worthy of every accolade he had received since she had saved him from that salvo of bombs in Republic City's harbor. Then, Korra remembered herself and shot to her feet, bending the earth and swiftly encasing Noatak in a mass of solid, immovable rock.

Without hesitation or remorse, the Avatar stepped in front of Iroh towards the bloodbender and pressed her fingers to his mutilated skin, finally taking away his atrocious bending for good. Noatak's head slumped down in a faint, his limp hair covering his face.

It was over.

When she wobbled a little on her feet, Iroh flew to her side, his arms wrapping securely around her as she leaned heavily against him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His forehead wrinkled, his tone urgent and anxious. His hand covered her stomach. "…the baby?"

She shook her head, sighing appreciatively at the warm body supporting her, refusing to imagine what would have happened had her husband not appeared.

Voice soft and loving, Korra murmured, "No, Iroh. I'm fine. _We're_ fine. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Please review! Really. Reviews = love. Reviews also help me know what you'd like to read, what you don't like to read, so word prompts, etc. are always awesome.


	9. Intense

_Intense_

* * *

"I thought we blew out the candles before," Korra commented as she laid her head against Iroh's chest, the feel of his pounding heart strong beneath her cheek.

Kissing the top of her head, Iroh replied sheepishly, "Well, when things get… _intense_ that I sometimes uh… lose control and fires happen."

Her grin was triumphant and content. "Really? How _intense_ was that just now?"

"Eh. It was alright," Iroh shrugged.

His teasing voice made her giggle girlishly. "Just alright?"

He laughed softly at her question, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his tone became serious. "You know it was amazing, Korra. You drain me, affect me, every time."

"Do I?" Korra's blue eyes sparkled in pleasure for a moment, before they were suddenly filled with fire. "I think I'll have to remedy that."

Without warning, she threw her leg over Iroh's waist, straddling him and looking down at his surprised, bemused expression.

Moving her hands gracefully, Korra began bending. Gusts of air swirled swiftly around them, cooling down their heated bodies. The sweat that glistened on Iroh's skin was siphoned off, rising into the air until it formed a perfect sphere that Korra carelessly sent splashing against the wall. Visible tremors ran through Iroh's body at the exquisite sensations combined with the warm weight of his girlfriend on his stomach.

Without turning her sharp gaze from him, Korra promptly dimmed the candles' flames until their room was once more blanketed in comforting darkness.

Their voices rang out in the shadows.

"Too drained for another go?"

"Never."

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay... I've been outta town and whatnot. Anyway, I'm back and craving some Korroh(:

Please review! Just to let you guys know, I've used some of the suggestions you mention in your reviews, and those drabbles are forthcoming. Every review counts!


	10. Drunk

_Drunk_

* * *

For the most part, Korra considers parties to be fun. She likes hanging out with the kids, racing them on air scooters in front of the guests, and laughing at Meelo's antics. She likes talking to Pema and her friends and making fun of Tenzin for staying up past his bedtime. She likes the joy and the intimacy.

Which is why she is in proverbial hell right now, standing alone at the edge of a brightly lit ballroom dressed to the nines. Her outfit, though beautiful, is impractical, and the collar scratches uncomfortably at her neck. She doesn't know the names of any of the paunchy, middle-aged men who have greeted her, though they seem to think they are her best friends. Frankly, she wishes, rather immaturely, that some bad guys would break through the giant glass windows, send the event into total chaos, and give her the chance to kick some evil ass.

Obviously, that isn't happening. Through the crowd on the dance floor, she can see Mako's head towering over the others as he weaves through to get her some punch. Seeing that he won't be able to make it back through for a while, Korra turns and shoves the double doors open, breathing in relief at the rush of sweet, cool air that hits her face. Stalking out onto the balcony, she is surprised to see she's interrupted someone standing by the rails.

"General Iroh?" she calls quietly.

His head swivels slowly, sluggishly, and Korra is shocked to see his golden eyes, usually so sharp, looking a bit glazed. Two bright splotches of red grace his cheeks and a glass bottle dangles dangerously between his long fingers, threatening to plummet to the ground and shatter.

"Sir… are you drunk?" Korra asks hesitantly.

"Hello, Kor-_rah_!" Iroh slurs pleasantly, his face lighting up with an uncharacteristically cheerful grin. "How are _you_?"

"What a happy drunk," she mutters. Louder, Korra answers, "I'm fine, I suppose. I'd rather know how you are."

The general inhales deeply, sorrowfully in anticipation of his next sentence. His smiling countenance changes dramatically, the grin quickly replaced by an exaggerated frown in response to her question.

For a moment, Korra thinks he looks adorable.

"You know, Korra, I don't think I'm so good – or is it well? – right now," he answers in dead seriousness.

She plays along. "Why, General?"

"Can I tell you a secret, Kor-rah?" he asks.

"Sure."

"Earlier, Asami asked me if I'd like to ap–… accop—… accompany her out to a _bar_," Iroh states solemnly.

"Oh. That's… well, that's really unexpected," Korra says, eyebrows raised. She hasn't been paying that much attention to Asami in the time following Amon's disappearance – things are still awkward between them – but she supposes she could see why the new leader of Future Industries would be attracted to General Iroh. Even when injured or disarmed or drunk, Iroh is much more attractive than most males in Republic City… or the world.

"Exactly! So I told her no, since, you know," he says conspiratorially.

"I don't know why, sir."

He gasps loudly, and Korra has to stifle a laugh at the sight of the esteemed General Iroh acting so comically. She likes this side of him, a side that's more relaxed and boyish without the weight of the United Forces on his shoulders.

"I'll tell you why," he says, his rough voice lower, "if you puh-romise not to tell anyone else."

"Of course I wouldn't tell, General. I'm very trustworthy."

Iroh staggers over to her, nearly tripping on his own feet, until he's standing in front of her. His warm, calloused hands rise slowly and firmly grip her face, and Korra has to stop herself from recoiling in astonishment. Bending down, his face mere inches from hers, he breathes lightly, and Korra can smell the alcohol in the air.

"I like you."

Her heart jumps. "_What_?"

"I like you a lot. And it's terrible and dis… dishonorable to pine after another man's woman…"

On reflex, Korra's brows bunch and her benign expression contorts into an angry scowl. "I'm _no one_'s woman!" she spits out reflexively as she attempts to pull away. "I'm my own woman."

Iroh's hold on her tightens by a fraction as the glaze lifts from his eyes for a moment, and the Avatar sees hope spelled out in their golden depths. "Really? You're not with… um… what's his name… Mako?"

"Wait, no," Korra stammers, befuddled. "That's not what I meant. I am with him, but…"

Iroh's shoulder slump at her response, then, and the smile in his eyes dies out. For a moment, Korra is confused. She wants to reassure him, to force the alcohol from his system, to make him smile again and at the same time slap his face and stop him from jeopardizing their relationship… from jeopardizing her relationship with Mako…

"I like you," he repeats mournfully. "I like you, I like you…"

The litany is endless, the words sinking into her skin and probing at the corners of her fast-beating heart. Her first instinct is to cover his mouth and knock some sense into him… but part of her likes hearing the composed General Iroh confessing, even if he is drunk. The sound of his raspy voice is pleasant against her ears, and especially those words…

Without warning, Iroh's body becomes lax and he totters, falling against Korra. He's a dead weight, all muscle, but Korra is strong.

She's just not sure if her heart is.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or Korra or Republic City or Iroh (*sadface*) etc.

Please review! And leave suggestions again... inspiration is always lovely and welcome(:


	11. No

_No_

A sequel to 'Yes'

* * *

"Sweetie, you can't firebend like that. You have to bend your knees, gather yourself, and –"

"No!"

"Well, don't you want to be an awesome firebender like Mommy?"

"No!"

"… _No_?"

"Mommy is an everything bender. I want to be a firebender like Daddy!"

"Oh, that makes sense… still, though, you have to practice directing the fire –"

"No!"

"Keena!"

"Daddy!"

"Yes, darling? What's got my little girl in such a huff?"

"Iroh, she won't listen to me at all. Her training won't get anywhere if she keeps saying no."

"Hm. Keena, why don't you show me a fireball?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"That's great, hon, but you need to do it like this, okay? You got it?"

"Yes."

…

"Iroh."

"Yes?"

"Why won't she listen to me like you listen to me?"

"Well, why do I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the Avatar and I'm also mind-bogglingly amazing?"

"Uh, that's true... but the more important reason is that you're my wife and I love you."

"Right. I knew that."

"On the other hand, you're Keena's mother… which means she's always out to get you."

"Iroh!"

"Oh, and she loves you too."

"Ugh, I know. And I love my daughter despite how much she drives me crazy. Keena, sweet, let's take a break and get some yummy lunch. How do sea prunes sound?"

"NO!"

* * *

A/N:

This is totally just me rambling, but isn't it weird how much we adore Iroh II despite how little we know about him? Like seriously, all we really know is that he's the grandson of Zuko (*swoon*), that he's got Zuko's voice, that he's a BAMF, and that he's sexy. Oh, and that he respects the Avatar. Not much for character traits:P

Hm.. oh well. Still love him.

Hope you enjoyed this, and please review!


	12. Failure

_Failure_

* * *

Failure.

Asami feels it, roiling in her chest like an angry thing, refusing to stay hidden or quiet. The pressure is so strong she can feel it in her head, pushing against her eyes, trying to force its way out in the form of wet tears.

For the longest time, she's believed that she's one of the luckiest girls in the world, despite the fact that her mother is gone. She's self-aware: she knows she is loved and intelligent and attractive. Even when she met Avatar Korra, Asami was still confident in herself, refusing to balk in the presence of the most powerful bender in the world. She had her father, she had Mako, and she had herself. It was enough.

When Asami noticed Mako's eye straying, noticed his gloved fingers lingering on Korra's arm, she worried a little, but only a little. When her father was accused of being an Equalist, she worried a bit more. Those first seedlings of worry grew into a monster that choked her, choked her until she was a moment from death, until she was left without her father, without Mako… but she still had herself and her pride. It was enough.

Then he arrived, and he was glorious. He swept her away with his strength and power, with his charming smile and husky voice. He was handsome and kind and Asami wanted nothing else but him because she knew they were meant to be. She was usually less romantic and more practical, but for once she couldn't help herself.

Which brings her here, back to the present… back to failure.

How can it be that Korra – headstrong, boyish, temperamental _Korra_ – gets absolutely everything? How is it that Korra manages to catch Iroh's eye and, over the course of a year, woo her away from Mako? Where is Asami's luck? What happened to her history of success?

Asami wishes she were above this, but seeing Iroh walk into the restaurant with his arm firmly around Korra's waist makes the bile rise up in her throat. Turning, she sees that Mako's expression is grim and unhappy, but she can't bring herself to care. Bolin's broad grin, Meelo's antics, and Ikki's rambling can't make her feel any better.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Asami looks down at Jinora. The young airbender's eyes are wide with concern.

"I… yes," she lies. She knows she's too obvious, but she can't control herself.

It's still there, flooding her every cell with emotion and self-disgust. Failure…

"It'll be okay."

Jinora's face is soft and sweet and understanding, and although Asami thought herself older and wiser, at this moment Jinora's words do what nothing else can.

They appease her, settle her heart, make the corners of her mouth rise in a tiny smile.

She turns again to Iroh and Korra. She's grinning at a joke he's told, her body shuddering with laughter, and tea is coming out of her nose. The look on Iroh's face tells Asami that he worships Korra, loves her for every crazy thing she is. Though Asami is jealous and sad, she can't say she wants to take that away from them.

Right now it seems like failure… but soon it won't.

* * *

A/N: So I'm feeling really angsty and unhappy right now b/c I probably just failed a midterm... I know this isn't much of a Korroh oneshot, but yeah... at least they're a couple, right? Yeah, next time will be much more Korroh.

Please review! It'll make me feel a lot better... I think.

(:


	13. Duty

_Duty_

* * *

"Come back with me," he whispers, the warm air fanning softly over her cheek as he rests his head in the crook of her shoulder. Rough hands run through her hair, undoing the ties and letting waves of brown settle around her face.

"What?" Korra asks, momentarily confused. Her mind is elsewhere, thinking of the future, of pro-bending and peace and Iroh and everything that makes her smile.

"Come back with me," he repeat. "Back to the Fire Nation, to United Forces headquarters. I want you to be there with me, every day."

"Wait." Korra pulls back from his embrace, pushing his bare arms away from her waist and settling down at the foot of the bed, the blankets bundled around her to keep her warm. "What are you talking about?"

Iroh's features re nearly indistinguishable in the darkness, but a shot of flame from his palm sets the bedside candle aglow. For a moment, besides the erratic shadows cast by the flickering candlelight, everything os still and quiet.

"You know what I'm talking about, Korra. You know I have to go back soon."

"I do know." She trains her gaze on him, shivering slightly as the cool night air drifts in through the open window. He moves towards her, arms outreached, to hold her again, but Korra jerks back.

"Do _you_ know, though, what exactly you're asking of me?"

Iroh turns away. "You won't come, then," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Iroh, I _can't_. I have a duty to Republic City. I know that, you know that, even Meelo knows that!"

Her expression softens as she saw the look on his face. Those eyes, always so keen and sensitive, are downcast; those kissable lips are set firmly in a straight line.

"Stay with me," she murmurs, reaching out her fingers to glance over his jaw, down his neck, until she was once more tucked firmly against him with her arms around him.

"We both know the answer to that as well," he chuckles mournfully. As he speaks, she can feel the hum of his words against his throat as she nuzzles his neck. "It's sad, isn't it, that the only time we can be in the same city is when a war is going on. When peace is here, when Amon is dead, when benders and non-benders are coexisting happily, we have to separate."

Korra doesn't reply. Squeezing her eyes shut, she holds on to him tighter, pressing him closer and closer as though he will stick to her forever if she applies enough pressure.

Iroh is gone before the month was up.

* * *

His duty is to the United Forces.

Her duty is to Republic City.

They are both miserable.

* * *

Three weeks later, when Iroh receives notice that a Republic City ship bearing the Avatar's emblem is headed into the Fire Nation harbor, he is the first one on the dock to greet Korra as she rushes into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Can't. Wait. Any. Longer. Season. 2. Where. Are. YOU?!

Oh, and review please(:

The Legend of Korra and all characters are the property of Bryke/Nickelodeon.


End file.
